


Show and Demonstration

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Show and Demonstration

Considering he hadn’t seen any sexual action as a teenager, he thought he was past this kind of thing, but the straining in his pants as he sat at his desk across from you was proving to him that he was not in fact past this. Just two desks away, you were innocently indulging in a lollipop, but the way your lips moved around the sweet confection was driving him insane. All he could think about was how your lips would look wrapped around something else.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Twenty nine years old, sitting at his desk hiding his growing erection and fucking enraptured at the way your lips and tongue were swirling around the treat you were eating. Did you have any idea what you were doing to him? He assumed not, because you’d never even discussed your relationship beyond friendship, but Spencer was almost wanting to at this point. 

Spencer had always had a thing for you ever since you walked into the Bureau two years earlier, but he’d never said anything because he’d been way too afraid of rejection. Plus, you’d gotten very close as friends and if you didn’t like him like that then he didn’t want to risk losing your friendship. But that definitely didn’t stop him from wondering, and when you did things like this, lazily bringing your tongue around the entirety of the lollipop, he definitely did wonder.

Morgan had asked if he wanted to go grab everyone’s lunch; he both did and didn’t. He did because this strain in his pants was killing him slowly, but he also didn’t because he might miss something that made this feeling even more intense. Instead of fighting it and sitting here like a creeper, he decided to close his eyes for a moment, think of the grossest thing he possibly could to get rid of the very obvious erection he had, and immediately turned around to go get lunch with Morgan.

It was probably better this way.

—

You couldn’t even begin to count, on the fingers and toes of everyone on the team, how many times you’d dropped hints to Spencer that you liked him. Brushing your arm up against his, drunkenly hanging onto him during a night out, buying him coffee in the mornings and always asking if he wanted to go out to lunch during work. Nothing worked! 

Dr. Spencer Reid was a genius in many ways, but when it came to women, Spencer had absolutely no idea what the meaning of “making moves” went. It was starting to get frustrating, so you’d settled on do something more overt to see if you could get his attention. That’s how the lollipop idea came about.

He’d been good at hiding it, but as her tongue lapped against the sweet candy, his eyes grew wide. Stealing glances was all she could afford without letting on that she was doing this on purpose, but from what she could see, he was enjoying the show. 

Suddenly, his phone must’ve buzzed in his pocket, because his eyes left her overt gesture and within minutes he was walking out of the bullpen with Morgan. They must’ve been going to pick up the team’s pizza order from the place down the block. 

Dammit.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

Since she started at the Bureau a couple years back, she’d had a crush on Spencer. There were many times she wanted to just be up front and ask him out, but her “traditional” side always won out and she would wait in hopes that he would ask her out, but it was looking like that was never going to happen. it was time for drastic measures.

Pulling out your phone, you texted Spencer.

Y/N: Hey Spence? Can I ask you something?

S: Yea, sure, Y/N. What is it?

Y/N: Do you have any idea what I was doing at my desk before?

S: …We’re you…we’re you doing that on purpose? With the lollipop?

Y/N: YES! FOR FUCK’S SAKE I’VE BEEN DROPPING HINTS FOR TWO YEARS, SPENCE!

S: Oh my god. …What? So before…you were thinking about…

Dear lord. Thank god he was pretty and had a big brain in their somewhere.

Y/N: Yes, Spence. As I was running my lips over that lollipop I was imaging they were running over something else. Because honestly, for the past year or so, I can’t help but imagine what your face would look like with my lips wrapped around your cock.

You should’ve done this sooner. Finally, you were getting somewhere.

S: I…I don’t even know what to say. This is not helping the erection I had earlier. 

You giggled at the thought of Spencer trying to hide a boner at work. Then Spencer finally, finally texted you the thing you’d wanted for nearly a year.

S: Is it too forward if I ask you to come over later? I don’t want you to think I’m interested in you only for sex, but my brain is spinning right now.

Y/N: I have been waiting for you to finally ask me out. Granted, you’re asking me to blow you right now, but I’m into it. Then maybe we can get dinner this weekend?”

S: Absolutely :)

Later, after what felt like eighteen eternities sitting at your desks, you followed Spencer home, texting him at red lights exactly what you’d imagined doing to him for the past year. “Open the door!” You exclaimed as he fumbled with the keys.

“What? You want me that badly? Maybe I should make you wait?”

“Spencer Reid,” you said as you cut your eyes at him. “Don’t even.”

“Like I could.” With a low chuckle that went straight to your groin, he opened the door to his apartment, laughing again into your mouth as you backed him into the wall. Your mouth was watering for him. Sexuality was something you were always pretty comfortable with, and you’d always loved going down on your man. Something about having all that power was intoxicating. 

Spencer’s heavy, staggered breaths hung in your ears as you snaked your hands between your aching bodies and began to relieve him of his pants. For a man who’d taken forever to admit that he liked you romantically at all, no less than he found you insanely attractive, he sure knew how to take command of a kiss. As your slightly shaky, slightly sweaty hands fumbled around with the leather and loops on his belt, his lithe fingers ghosted up the sides of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. His tongue darted in your mouth, tasting everything you had to offer, most prominent being your desperation for him.

Once the belt was pulled from its loops, you grabbed Spencer’s face in your hands, took his mouth in a fervent kiss and then dropped to your knees in front of him, bringing his pants down his legs as you went. Impossibly hard underneath his boxers, you palmed your open hands against him, breathing heavily against his length and teasing him mercilessly. 

He twitched against the material and started playing with your hair. Sex wasn’t always about penetration. Sometimes, it was about hovering your mouth over his cock and teasing him while he snaked his hands through your hair and tugged ever so gently. The way he was playing with your hair sent made you moan against him. “Oh my god, Y/N,” he breathed. “Please.”

“You said you were going to tease me,” you said against him, looking up with lust-filled eyes as he glanced down toward you. “Why shouldn’t I tease you?”

“Because I didn’t actually follow through with the teasing. This…” he said, gulping back air, “this is just mean.”

You laughed against him, once again causing him to groan. Taking mercy on him seemed like the best thing to do. Plus, you’d been wanting him for a year. Why were you doing this to yourself? First, you placed a kiss near his pelvic bone, slowly peeling down his boxers as you kissed lower and lower until finally he was free from the material that had been killing him all day. He was a perfect specimen if you did say so yourself. Porn always showed these enormous monster cocks and frankly that was a bit scary, but Spencer was perfect. 

As you kissed the tip of his cock, he heaved an enormous, contented sigh, arching lightly against the wall and toward your mouth. You’d never seen Spencer in such a desperate way before and you loved being the cause of it. Like you did at your desk before, you brought your tongue up the length of him and ran your hand up behind it.

Over and over again, you pressed open mouthed kisses against the length of him and provided a suction with the help of your hands. Little could be heard above the sounds you were creating against him and his heavy breathing, but you wanted more. You popped off of him and spoke against his skin. “Use your hands on my head,” you breathed, before promptly returning to what you were doing. You wanted to take as much of him as you possibly could. 

With new instruction, Spencer gently grabbed your head, pushing down slightly when you wrapped your mouth around his length. As you bobbed your head up and down, you heard him gasp and moan your name. You couldn’t help but remove one of your hands to glide down your own pants to touch your ready center. Hollowing your cheeks, you continued to move with increased vigor. The friction you were creating was obviously becoming to much for him because he began to mutter about how he was going to come. He was being considerate; he didn’t want to make a mess, but you were all about being messy right now. “It’s okay, Spence. Come for me.”

A strangled cry escaped him as he surged in your mouth. As you sucked him completely dry, you looked up at him, waiting for the moment where he would see you thoroughly enjoying yourself in front of him. When he did, you were rewarded with the throatiest grunt you’d ever heard from anyone, no less the genius, stuttering Spencer Reid. “Holy fuck, Y/N.” He blinked rapidly and tried to clear his head. “That was…everything I ever imagined it would be.”

“Have you imagined my lips around your cock a lot Spence?”

“More than I should admit,” he chuckled, tugging gently on your hair to bring you back up to his height. Opposite of the desperation from before, Spencer placed a sweet kiss on the tip of your nose, giving you little butterflies.

All of a sudden, both of your stomachs growled with vicious intensity. Sex always did work up an appetite. “How about we go and grab dinner now?” You suggested. “And then maybe we can come back here for dessert.”

Spencer swallowed hard and then clarified. “You do mean what I think you mean, right?”

“Yes,” you giggled, resting your head against his chest. There was the Spencer you knew. “Yes, I mean exactly what you’re thinking.”


End file.
